¡Mi Regalo Perdido!
by HaruhiKuchiki22
Summary: Eriol Hiraguizawa es el Grinch de Tomoeda, la persona que mas detesta la navidad; nadie ha podido hacerlo cambiar de opinión ni Tomoyo ni Shaoran ni hasta Sakura... ¿tal vez podrá hacerlo una bella pelirroja...su regalo perdido desde su niñez?...ahora sabía que las personas que dijeron que todo sucede en Navidad eran más que el obeso de Santa Claus y sus ridículos duendes…One-shot


_**Disclaimer (1): Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

_**Disclaimer (2): El fabuloso y genial manga y anime Sakura Card Captor (aunque quisiera) no me pertenece a mí sino a las fabulosas CLAMP la historia si es mía.**_

.

.

.

"**¡Mi Regalo Perdido!"**

.

.

.

No pudo retener su suspiro de fastidio ganándose la mirada inquisidora de una de sus mejores amigas: Tomoyo Daidouji, deseaba apoyar a Shaoran pero esa fecha lo ponía increíblemente molesto, aburrido e irritable, si Li supiera lo que pensaba lo colgaría segundo piso del departamento que compartían; como adivinando sus pensamientos, Daidouji lo miró expectante como esperando algún comentario, pero al no recibir respuesta de su amigo inglés Tomoyo optó por hablarle.

-Sabes que Shaoran está muy ilusionado con esto, al fin se le declarará a Sakurita y mira que tuvo que esperar dos años el muy lento-dijo la joven de ojos amatistas y de cabellos grisáceos con un tono que denotaba emoción formando una sonrisa en el peli azul-…muero por grabar aquella declaración de amor y tengo el titulo perfecto para el video, se llamará: La romántica navidad de Sakura y Shaoran".

-Tú también te vez ilusionada Tomoyo-comentó divertido el peli azul.

-¿Y tú no?-preguntó la joven Daidouji, Eriol Hiraguizawa huyó de la mirada de su amiga posando sus hermosos ojos azules en la bonita cafetería en donde se encontraban la cual estaba sencillamente decorada con la fecha que en pocos días se celebraría: Navidad; las luces de colores y las guirnaldas colgaban de un extremo a otro del lugar, en los muros se veían algunos dibujos del ridículo Santa Claus y de algo parecido a un venado con gripe de seguro alguna técnica de marketing para atraer más clientes entre ellos a los ingenuos niños.

La cafetería se ubicaba cerca del departamento que compartía con Shaoran y era muy popular y agradable, solían sentarse a charlar ahí Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y él pero al ingresar esa costumbre había pasado al olvido ya que los estudios universitarios absorbían mucho y ya no les alcanzaba tiempo para verse.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro níveo al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos.

-Me siento muy feliz por Shaoran, realmente espero que todo le salga bien en la cita…

-¿No irás?-indago contrariada, Kinomoto le había suplicado con sus ojos de cachorro nivel 6 todo el anterior mes ganándose por su insistencia un escueto "Mmm…bueno" de parte de Eriol ahora le salía con que no iba a ir al Templo Tsukimine, definitivamente no sería muy buena la reacción de la castaña al saberlo.

-¿Qué haría ahí Tomoyo?...Shaoran estará con Sakura hablándole cursilería y media y tú con Kurogane mas acaramelada que manzana en un parque de diversiones… ¿y yo qué?... ¿de violinista?...no gracias, no quiero hacer mal tercio, yo paso-dijo ácidamente el oji azul para después beber el chocolate caliente que había ordenado.

-Cada vez que llega Navidad tienes la pésima costumbre de hacer comparaciones muy raras-le contestó Daidouji en un suspiro-…pero sabes que Sakurita se decepcionará mucho, tenía la ilusión de que nos acompañaras.

-Se divertirán más si yo no estoy ahí, de todas maneras cada vez que esos se juntan se olvidan hasta de donde están y ni hablas de ti Tomoyo… además sabes que detesto la Navidad, no le veo nada importante el celebrarlo-declaró en un suspiro, con una mueca en su rostro al nombrar la palabra "Navidad" el celebrarlo le parecía algo innecesario y absurdo simplemente era una fecha de negocios y un normal 25 de diciembre sin nada de magia y acontecimientos especiales.

-Eso me quedó más que claro Grinch-la amatista suspiró fuertemente, si que era difícil cambiar la forma pensar de su amigo-…tal vez solo necesites alguien con quien pasar esta maravillosa fecha…alguien especial para una fecha igual de especial , Eriol.

-Me he acostumbrado a estar solo en todo Tomoyo…persona especial ¡bah!

-Sabes muy bien como era antes de que conociera a Kurogane, cuando lo conocí el cambió… todo.

-Mmm…claro-respondió ya hastiado de la conversación y del rumbo que tomaba esta-bueno le diré a Sakura que no iré al Templo el sábado, me entenderá…-se levantó lentamente de su asiento y buscó su billetera para pagar lo pedido, su amiga lo siguió con los ojos.

-Bueno-contestó simplemente la amatista sabiendo el desenlace de la conversación que tendría Eriol con Sakura.

-¡Nos vemos, Tomoyo!-gritó el peli azul despidiéndose de su amiga con la mano y saliendo de la cafetería.

-¡Nos vemos, Eriol! ¡Ahh! ¡Y mándale saludos de mi parte!-exclamo Daidouji también despidiéndose de su amigo, al verlo salir de la cafetería sonrió ladinamente definitivamente Eriol no conocía tanto a Sakura como aparentaba.

* * *

No podía creerlo simplemente no podía hacerlo, había preparado la mejor mentira para que la castaña pudiese creerle y así librarse de su martirio navideño, era el plan perfecto…pero no contó con que la joven pusiera sus ojos de cachorro nivel 10 y nadie se resistía a esa cara ni Shaoran; Touya, el hermano de Sakura y Fujitaka, el padre de esta.

Y por eso se encontraba en frente de una de las atracciones del templo Tsukimine, junto a Shaoran que estaba sufriendo, literalmente, en darle a la lata para ganar el bendito peluche el cual Sakura quería, la castaña estaba tratando de darle ánimos al joven por otro lado Tomoyo estaba besuqueándose con su novio un tal Kurogane Ichihara o algo así un pelinegro enojón y gruñón.

Suspiró fuertemente y observó de nuevo la misma escena: Shaoran con Sakura, Tomoyo con Kurogane y él…solo…sin nadie a su lado, era por eso que detestaba la navidad; nadie nunca había estado a su lado en una festividad dizque mágica y especial…siempre lo pasaba solo, sus padres tenían varias reuniones y cenas importantes ese día a sí que tenía prohibido ir con ellos ya que podría estropear las relaciones con esos socios, pero…pero a pesar de eso el estúpido árbol seguía en medio de su sala, las guirnaldas colgaban en la parte superior de su mansión…parecía navidad pero en realidad no lo era…

Los empleados trataban de que se sintiera feliz en esa fecha dándole costosos regalos, preparándole una riquísima cena y adornando un esplendoroso árbol…pero nada de eso alegraba al pequeño Hiraguizawa, sabían lo que le hacía falta…eso era el compartir esa hermosa fecha con alguien…con su familia.

Pero parecía que a Clow y Elizza Hiraguizawa les importaba un pepino…

Un estruendoso ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada a Li quien sonreía orgulloso mientras levantaba un peluche amarillo con alas victorioso mientras que Sakura, alegre y emocionada, daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio.

-¡Ganaste Shaoran! ¡Ganaste!-exclamó una sonriente Kinomoto-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Lo hiciste!

-Como que ya te estabas demorando, mocoso-dijo con sarcasmo Kurogane

-Aunque sea yo tengo un premio-contestó con burla el castaño levantando el ridículo peluche que tenía como premio-¿y tú?

-Maldito niñato-refutó con furia el de ojos rubís alzando su puño, luego observó a la amatista…el mocoso tenía razón en toda la noche no se había dignado a darle un presente a su acompañante, dirigió su vista hacia el dueño del local asustándolo por su mirada penetrante y decidida-¿Cuánto esta?-preguntó con voz gruesa.

-Ci-cincu-uenta yenes, señor-respondió tembloroso el joven.

-Démelos-ordenó y al instante el joven le trajo a Ichihara tres pequeñas pelotas rojas-¿Cuáles quieres, Tomoyo?

Daidouji al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novio intentó replicar.

-Ku-kurogane…no es ne-cesari…

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡No te he regalado nada!-"_…Y claro, el mocoso no me ganará" _pensó internamente el pelinegro mientras que la amatista señalaba tímidamente los peluches que le gustaban.

Al terminar de hacerlo Kurogane sonrió ladeadamente mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Li, por Tomoyo con seguiría esos condenados peluches… ¡y claro le demostraría al mocoso lo que era capaz de hacer!

Se escucharon tres ruidos y en menos de 2 minutos el joven Ichihara tenía entre sus manos tres raros peluches uno era algo parecido a un gato negro con alas de mariposa, el otro similar a un conejo de orejas grandes y puntiagudas con una gema roja en la frente y el último era algo como… ¿un perro con rabia?

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente ante el gesto de Kurogane mientras que lo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara en el acto, Sakura observaba la escena con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada soñadora mientras que Shaoran veía enojado al pelinegro, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, le había ganado…_"Aggg…estúpido grandulón" _y por otro lado Eriol los veía con aburrimiento, pesadez y… ¿envidia?

-¡¿Hoeeeee?!... ¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!-el grito de Kinomoto asustó a sus amigos y a los asistentes que estaban cerca de ellos, todos la observaron con temor de que algo le malo le haya pasado en especial Li y Daidouji que la vieron con gesto preocupado-…¡No puede ser! ¡Dentro de 10 minutos será navidad!-exclamó la castaña ojeando su reloj pulsera.

A Li, Hiraguizawa, Daidouji, Ichihara y a las demás personas les resbaló unas cuantas gotas por sus cabezas, ¿por eso se puso a gritar como esquizofrénica?, pero bueno… ¿que se podía hacer?, si la castaña amaba la navidad más que a nadie.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hay que conseguir buenos lugares para los fuegos artificiales!-exclamó emocionada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de los asistentes.

Todos los jóvenes se contagiaron de la sonrisa de la castaña y comenzaron a seguirla. Pero de pronto un gran grupo de ancianos y niños pasó entre ellos haciendo que el peli azul se separa de Sakura y los demás, si el templo Tsukimine era un lleno total en Navidad y en Año Nuevo era como una tradición para todos los ciudadanos de la pequeña Tomoeda.

"_Aggg…creo que estoy perdido…"_

-¡Rayos!... debí de venir más seguido a este lugar.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno con una mueca en el rostro llamando la atención de las personas, cualquiera preguntaría por donde era el espectáculo pero simplemente no lo hacía por orgullo; ¡claro el heredero del imperio Hiraguizawa no podía estar pidiendo indicaciones por ahí era una falta a su orgullo y a su capacidad intelectual!…también hubiera seguido a las personas pero…confiaba en su sentido de la orientación.

Levantó la vista fijándose bien en donde se encontraba…ya no había nadie a su alrededor, a lo lejos divisó como una especie de cerco, se acercó y se dio con la gran sorpresa que se encontraba cerca del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales pero con la ligera diferencia que se encontraba encima de él…bueno al fin el sentido de la orientación le había funcionado…

-Y ahora por donde voy… ¡demonios! Esto me pasa por ser débil ante la cara de Sakura…pero era tan tierna…-suspiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos-ni modo…

-Oye…emm…disculpa ¿Estás perdido?-indagó una dulce y amable voz femenina a sus espaldas.

"_¿Qué acaso no es obvio?... ¿o mucha Navidad le está haciendo daño?_"

-¡No! ¡Qué va! ¡Me gusta hablar con la nieve, señorita!-dijo con tono sarcástico Hiraguizawa, se giró sobre sus talones y se topo con los ojos mieles de una bonita pelirroja, iba vestida con un kimono amarillo de seda y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta…en realidad era muy hermosa o como Tomoyo diría "¡divina!"

"_Si…y que divina es…"_

¡Wow! era hermosísima y se parecía a un ángel, a una diosa a la reencarnación de la mismísima afrodita y…

Esperen… ¡stop!

¿Alguien ha sentido como el suelo desaparece cuando vez a una persona tan hermosa en frente de tí? ¿Cómo si estuvieras tocando las nubes?

Nunca había sentido eso…y le parecía de lo más raro y extraño…

-Además de estar hablando con la nieve al parecer le gusta babear sobre ella-contraatacó con burla la pelirroja…había estado observando al chico por un largo rato, parecía perdido y como la amable persona que era estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo pero al escuchar las palabras y el tonito que usó las buenas y gentiles intenciones se habían esfumado-¿no?

-¡P-por su-upuesto que no!-gritó azorado el oji azul, pasó su mano por sus labios y efectivamente estaba haciendo eso…se sonrojó aun mas mientras lo limpiaba con las mangas de su camisa.

"_¡Que no lo habías dejado de hacer a los 12 años, Eriol!" _se regaño internamente

-…eh…es que no he comido en todo el festival…si es por eso…-"_esa excusa ni Clow te la cree…¡que bajo has caído Eriol!"-_…¡bah!...¿babear yo?...jejeje–comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Ahh-fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja…hasta que recordó algo…-¿y se puede saber que haces aquí si no estás perdido?

-Es que…-fijó su vista a su alrededor tratando de buscar alguna excusa para la exuberante pelirroja…la que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y unas piernas…

-¿Y bien?-se impaciento la de ojos mieles cruzando los brazos.

"_Eres un maldito pervertido, Eriol… ¿Qué te dirían Clow y Elizza?...bueno…creo que nada porque antes de ello les daría un infarto…"_

Se acomodó las gafas, en ellas las luces del festival navideño relucían.

-La visión desde aquí es maravillosa…-respondió sincero al darse cuenta del hermoso paisaje en donde se encontraba, los copos de nieve caían delicadamente…era simplemente hermoso, lástima que Sakura no lo viera, le hubiera fascinado-los encargados del templo deben de cuidarlo mucho ¿no?

-Digamos que cuesta mucho pero uno se acostumbra…es bellísimo-dijo ella también admirando el paisaje junto al joven.

-Tienes razón-"_…y tu ¿desde cuando le das la razón a una mujer?" _obviando la preguntade su subconsciente alargó el brazo capturando un copo de nieve, pero en un acto reflejo cerró su mano intempestivamente al darse cuenta de algo-…e-espera… ¿tu vi-ives en el templo?

-¿Acaso eres sordo?-comentó burlona la pelirroja acercándose a él contorneando las caderas, Eriol comenzó a sudar frío-¿o tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo?

-E-eh…n-no hace falta-_"¿Acaso…Eriol Hiraguizawa tartamudeó por una mujer?…wow eso si es de temer…" "-Cállate estúpida consciencia"_

-Oye ¿no deberías de estar con tu familia esperando a que comiencen los fuegos artificiales?-preguntó la de ojos mieles ladeando la cabeza un poco confundida, el oji azul sonrió dulcemente…de cierta forma se parecía un poco a Sakura, la pelirroja hizo un gesto molesto mientras que una venita aparecía en su frente-… ¿se puede saber de qué rayos te ríes?

-¿Yo?-se hizo el desentendido señalándose a si mismo-de nada ¡lo juro! …bueno vine con mis amigos, estábamos buscando unos buenos sitios para ver los fuegos artificiales y ellos se perdieron, supongo que estarán por ahí.

"_¿Qué te perdiste?... ¡Já!...una excusa tan baja…"_

-Ahh…-por un momento los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de nostalgia y tristeza, Hiraguizawa se dio cuenta de ello, la joven volvió a sonreír aunque no era las mismas que daba.

-¿Pasa algo?-indagó preocupado el peli azul, se parecía a alguien que conocía…esos ojos y esa sonrisa…era la misma que ponía…él…a él mismo, cuando apenas era un crío; solo e indefenso.

-Claro que no…solo es que estas fechas me ponen sensible…nada más chico nieve-dijo la pelirroja a la vez que hacía un ademan con su mano.

"_Y hasta tenemos la misma excusa…"_

-Espera… ¿acaso me dijiste…chico nieve?-repitió como loro señalándose a sí mismo, bueno ese sobrenombre era mejor que el que le ponía Kurogane…

-Ajá… ¿sabes? Eres muy lentito…a simple vista pareces esos niñitos ricos y que lo saben todo…pero dicen que las apariencias engañan ¿no?-habló divertida la oji miel, Hiraguizawa sonrió ante la deducción de la chica.

-Supongo…pero ¿tú tampoco deberías de estar con tu familia, más si son los encargados del templo?

-Tienen otras cosas que hacer-ladeó una sonrisa triste trataba de reprimirla pero no podía no quería verse así en frente de aquel chico…por otro lado el joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal…pero sentía que esa joven no era tan distinta de él.

Unos sonidos en el cielo se hicieron presentes: los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba…las luces de colores inundaban el gran cielo, el joven observó al público y en él pudo divisar a Tomoyo sonriéndole a Kurogane, quien miraba al cielo, asombrado, la amatista se levantó en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla asombrándolo aún más por otro lado estaba Shaoran con su complejo de tomate gritándole algo a una asombrada y sonrojada Sakura, Hiraguizawa supuso que era su declaración de amor…la castaña se había quedado muda, abría y cerraba los labios tratando de articular alguna palabra pero el ambarino malinterpretó sus gestos …el joven iba a irse corriendo y probablemente a encerrarse un mes en su departamento…si Sakura no lo quería como él a ella ¿qué podía hacer?...no podía hacer nada…eso era lo que lo llenaba de pena y tristeza, ya se iba a dar la vuelta pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro levantó la mirada y encontró a su bella Sakura sonriéndole para luego tomar delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo en los labios, Shaoran pasó del rojo al morado y del morado al azul…con lo tímida que era Kinomoto Li no esperaba esa reacción ni hasta Eriol pero había una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Observó a la pelirroja que seguía admirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo y mantenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Feliz navidad chico nieve-habló la ojimiel, Eriol la observaba embobado la sonrisa que tenía la joven le pareció la más hermosa que había visto…acaso ¿así se sentía Shaoran cada vez que observaba a Sakura?-…puede que no me guste mucho estas fiestas, de hecho siempre me he sentido muy sola y triste aquellos días-se a sinceró la joven, no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en el chico-…pero aun así no deja de parecerme algo mágico y especial…sé que es raro pero yo lo siento así…por eso…feliz navidad.

Eriol la observó sorprendido, en realidad no detestaba la navidad por ser una fecha para ingenuos o alguna excusa en el ámbito financiero en realidad la odiaba porque…por que el dichoso Santa nunca cumplió el deseo que le había pedido…el que era…que solo, aunque sea una sola persona lo comprendiera…maldito barbón…había tenido que esperar 15 larguísimos años para que le cumpliera el bendito deseo…¡la chica de ojos mieles lo comprendía, lo entendía…había pasado casi por lo mismo…uyyy si algún día encontraba al obeso de Santa se las vería con el…correría sangre pero no exactamente de un apuesto joven oji azul.

-Feliz navidad igualmente…ehh…-hizo una pausa pensando en cómo llamarla…no podía decirle chica pelirroja o princesa de los ojos mieles…neee muy cursi…aunque era muy cierto, bueno también podía llamarla chica del cuerpo de infarto o de las maravillosas pier…

-Kaho…Kaho Mizuki, ese es mi nombre ¿y el tuyo?-sonrió la joven dándose cuenta de la duda de el joven, alargó el brazo para estrechar amistosamente la mano de el joven sin ni siquiera acercarse a saber los pensamientos del peli azul cosa que el agradecía enormemente.

"_Te salvaste pervertido…"_

-Me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa…mucho gusto señorita-dijo con una sonrisa divertida besando el torso de la mano de Mizuki haciéndola reír también divertida.

"_-Tomoyo maldita…detesto cuando tienes la razón…alguien especial para pasar una fecha igual de especial…alguien especial…"_

-Mucho gusto Hiraguizawa…pero creo que extrañare el nombre de chico nieve-replico en un puchero Kaho-…era más divertido.

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor puedes decirme por mi nombre-dijo el sonriente joven.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la joven, Hiraguizawa asintió-…entonces tú también puedes decirme Kaho…Eriol.

…entonces tú también puedes decirme Kaho…Eriol.

…tú también puedes decirme Kaho…Eriol.

… puedes decirme Kaho…Eriol.

… Kaho…Eriol.

…Eriol.

…Eriol.

…Eriol.

"_¡Eriol baboso, despierta! ¡No te quedes como estúpido! ¡Babearas otra vez! No tropezarías dos veces con la misma piedra… ¿no?"_

"_-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡H-hai!... y g-gracias por lo del aviso…"_

"_Ahhh…con tal que no nos dejes mal…"_

Sonrió como un adolescente mientras que estrechaba delicadamente la mano con la pelirroja Kaho Mizuki.

-C-claro…Kaho.

Al final aquel popular personaje de navidad si había cumplido su deseo, si le había traído su "regalo"…una persona que lo entendiera…pero sobre todo que lo ayudara a creer en la navidad…aquella persona especial…

* * *

-…Y así fue como conocí a mami…-dijo pacientemente un ahora adulto Eriol, en sus rodillas estaba sentada una niña de unos 5 años que lo miraba y oía atentamente, tenía los ojos mieles y los cabellos de un azul oscuro estaban en una sala muy amplia decorada con guirnaldas por ahí y con luces de colores colgando de los grandes ventanales-…después de unos 3 años tu mami y yo nos casamos y a los 6 meses naciste tú Yoshi.

-Ahhh…¿entonces te perdiste cuando fuiste al templo de mami con tía Sakura, tío Shaoran, tía Tomoyo y el enojón tío Kurogane y te encontraste con mami se enamoraron mucho, se casaron y nací yo?...¿Así era?-pregunto inocentemente la niña tocando su barbilla con su pequeño dedo, de forma pensativa.

-A-ajá-respondió con una gota en la cabeza, su hija había resumido la historia que le había tomado en contar como 2 horas-m-me alegra que lo hayas comprendido, mi princesa…-el oji azul le sonrió dulcemente a su pequeña hija hasta que, como decía su primogénita, el bichito de la duda le picó-¿pero por qué tanta curiosidad por saber cómo nos conocimos tu mami y yo?

-Ahhh…es que Yuki-chan nos conto a Ayu-chan, a Bya-chan y a mí como tía Tomoyo se conoció con tío Kurogane, después Ayu-chan también contó como tía Sakura y tío Shaoran se conocieron y entonces Bya-chan me preguntó como mi mami y papi se conocieron, pero yo no sabía nada.-dijo mirándolo con los bellos ojos mieles que había heredado de su madre.

"_Así que era por eso…"_

Yuki-chan, como decía su hija, era Yukiko Ichihara; hija del gruñón de Kurogane y de la loca de Tomoyo, que como era de esperarse había heredado la imperativa personalidad de su madre…por que si hubiera heredado la del padre ¡pobre de Tomoeda!; Ayu-chan y Bya-chan eran los hijos mellizos de Sakura y Shaoran, exactamente se llamaban Ayumi y Byakuya Li, Ayumi era idéntica a Sakura , en todo, los sentidos, a excepción que los ojos los tenía como los de su padre, ámbar y Byakuya era una réplica de Shaoran: serio, tranquilo y responsable solo que tenía los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura y , claro, era un poco más sociable que el padre.

-Bueno, creo que ahora ya lo sabes ¿verdad Yoshi?-el de gafas revolvió el cabello de su hija con cariño.

-Claro que si, papi-respondió energéticamente la de cabellos azules-cuando vea a Yuki-chan, a Ayu-chan y a Bya-chan se los diré…

-N-no creo que sea necesario, hija-contestó azorado y con pena el oji azul.

-Yoshi creo que ya hablamos de esto…no debes de causarle un sangrado nasal a papi-interrumpió una pelirroja con los brazos cruzados respaldándose en el muro, era Kaho Mizuki, bueno, ahora Kaho Hiraguizawa, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco ceñido en la cintura con un collar y unos colgantes de perlas…tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Eriol se sonrojó aun mas.-…ohh Yoshi ve a cambiarte, no olvides que hoy vamos a ir a casa de tía Sakura para celebrar navidad.

-Entendido, mami-respondió la hija de los Hiraguizawa levantándose rápidamente, irguiéndose como un palo saludando a lo militar. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los rostros de Eriol y Kaho.

-Así que en realidad no fueron los chicos los que se perdieron sino tú-afirmó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos con una sonrisita socarrona esa de las que Eriol conocía.

-¿Qué no te lo había dicho?-preguntó en defensa pero aún tenía esa sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-dijo con un puchero Kaho acercándose a él, con su habitual contorneo de caderas-…además ¿Cómo que fui tu regalo perdido, el causante de tu trauma navideño en tu niñez?...eso sí que nunca lo había dicho-habló divertida, abrazándolo haciendo que Eriol corresponda el gesto inmediatamente.

-Oye…no fue un trauma-dijo aspirando su aroma, olía a rosas…olía a ella.

-Mmm… ¿pero cómo es eso que soy tu regalo perdido?...no suena muy bonito que digamos-dijo sin perder su habitual sonrisa, levantó la mirada encontrándose con los bellos ojos azules de Eriol.

-Eres muy curiosa Kaho…-comenzó Hiraguizawa-…pero no puede desear un regalo mejor-la pelirroja abrazó aun mas fuerte a su esposo y lo besó en los labios-¿En serio tenemos que ir donde Shaoran?... ¿No nos podemos quedar en casa haciendo otras…cositas?

-No seas pervertido, cariño-Kaho rió divertida-…oye tu también cámbiate o si no llegaremos tarde.

-Bueno lo intenté-suspiró resignado, "Maldito Shaoran…cuando te vea ya verás"-…mmm…si iré a cambiarme…mamá.

Kaho soltó una carcajada otra vez, su relación de pareja era muy extraña pero todos los que los conocían sabían que se amaban mucho.

Además Kaho Mizuki era la única que había sido capaz de dominar al playboy de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yoshino Hiraguizawa, la pequeña niña cepillaba su largo cabello azulado con un rostro pensativo, la historia de su papi había sido muy interesante.

-Si papi le pidió un deseo Santa Claus y él se lo cumplió dándole a mami… ¡yo también puedo pedir uno!-dedujo la ojimiel con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato pasó a ser una mueca pensativa, otra vez-…pero ¿qué sería?...mmm…. ¿podría ser?... mmm… ¿ehh?... ¿un hermanito?-sonrió ampliamente al imaginarse ser la hermana mayor cuidando de un pequeño hermanito y así ser una familia feliz…bueno una más feliz.

No importa cuánto tiempo esperaría por su regalo sabía que se cumpliría, porque todo se cumple en navidad y más cuando deseabas a una persona especial…en una fecha igual de especial…

Aunque ese deseo no estaba muy lejos de cumplirse…

.

.

.

~_Fin_~

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Waaaaa! ¡Cómo me encantó hacer este fic navideño! Nunca en mi vida he escrito algo de esta manera y bueno me siento muy emocionada de haberme atrevido a hacerlo, de hecho me animó a hacerlo Sake's Evil (una gran autora en Fanfiction…algo sádica y evil ^^jejeje) y, claro, a Frutilla con Leche Condensada (otra graaaan autora de fics n_n) o como amicalmente la llamamos Fru-chan, creadora del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana a donde vá este fanfic.

Me divertí tanto escribiendo el fic aunque también tenía miedo que estuviera mal y todo eso… además que ¡es mi primera vez! (bueno eso sonó algo raro…ejem!) jejeje, claro, la primera vez que escribo… ^_^

Jejeje confieso que me hubiera gustado hacer un SakuraxShaoran mi pareja favorita de SCC pero un EriolxKaho estuvo más qué bien! :D ya le agarré un gran gustito a esta parejita! *o*

¡Kyyyaaaaaa! Bueno espero que de verdad le haya gustado este fic de esta rara y primeriza autora sé que tiene alguno que otro error por ahí y algunas extrañas frases y palabras (jejeje…gomenasai!) pero fue hecho con mucho cariño y empeño!

Solo me queda decirles Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo, a dejar la malas vibras y comenzar un nuevo año lleno de sueños por cumplir! :P

Matta ne!

~¡Dejen su review!~

_~Yuri-chan~_


End file.
